Le Diamant Rouge
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: Enseigner à Poudlard n'est pas toujours facile, mais pour Elisa Schwarz, professeur de littérature, le défi est très intéressant. Surtout quand on veut y mettre son grain de sel... Entre des cours peu orthodoxes, un passé légèrement douteux et une nouvelle guerre, Elisa a signé pour des années de galère !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Vous êtes sûrement très peu, voire pas du tout, dans la probabilité de me connaître sur ce fandom (je ne sais pas si cette phrase est formellement correcte…). Sauf si vous êtes fan de Tolkien et que vous traîniez sur les fandoms qui lui sont consacrés il y a environ deux ou trois ans, à l'époque où j'étais active sur ce site. J'ai certes écrit sur** _ **Harry Potter**_ **, mais extrêmement peu, et mes écrits se sont noyés dans les innombrables mises à jour quotidiennes des productions des auteurs en herbe de ce site. Passons.**

 **Les habituelles déclarations : l'univers _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas, l'Histoire non plus (et vu les périodes traitées, j'aurais eu de gros ennuis), mais une grosse part du monde sorcier de Russie et d'Allemagne vient de moi, sauf si ce sujet a été abordé sur Pottermore ces deux dernières années, mais j'ai la flemme de vérifier. Cette fic est d'ailleurs liée à mon OS _Diplomatie_ , dont j'écrirai peut-être une suite un jour.**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il y a longtemps que je voulais écrire sur le sujet, même si le lectorat doit être plus restreint que pour d'autres types d'histoires sur ce fandom.**

 **Autre chose : la publication sera irrégulière et espacée, car je suis en prépa littéraire, et non seulement j'ai l'impression de passer le bac toutes les semaines, mais en plus la fin de l'année sera rythmée par des concours.**

 **Enfin, ne soyez pas surpris de lire dans cette fic de nombreuses références à l'Histoire moldue, car ici, ce monde et celui des sorciers sont plus proches que dans l'œuvre originale. Et ne soyez pas non plus étonnés de voir que je mélange les livres et les films selon ce qui m'arrange.**

 **Vous verrez que la (longue) chronologie qui va suivre est très partielle pour résumer le XXème siècle, mais il fallait sélectionner les informations importantes pour cette histoire.**

 **Voilà, c'est à peu près tout… Malgré tous ces contretemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre I : Contextualisation**

Les évènements relatés dans cette histoire nécessitent des clarifications chronologique, culturelle, politique et sociale. Vous connaissez l'Histoire moldue, mais vous ignorez ce qu'il en est pour les sorciers.

 **1910 :** signature des ARSE, Accords des Rythmes Scolaires Européens, fixant un calendrier scolaire pour tous les sorciers de onze à dix-huit ans : rentrée le 1er septembre, fin de l'année le 1er juillet, exception faite des années d'épreuves, qui se terminent au plus tard le 21 juin. Cette décision avait pour but de faciliter les liens et échanges scolaires à travers le continent. Le reste (petites vacances, années d'épreuves…) est en fonction de chaque pays. De facto, imposition du calendrier grégorien dans toute l'Europe sorcière.

 **1914 :** Première Guerre mondiale

 **1917 :**

-Révolution russe, paix de Brest-Litovsk le 7 décembre (calendrier julien, soit le 20 en calendrier grégorien).

-Les sorciers russes, après une vague de panique parmi les plus proches des moldus, sont appelés au calme par leur Ministre Ivanov

 **1918 :**

-janvier : abandon en Russie du calendrier julien et adoption du calendrier grégorien : le 1er février 1918 est directement suivi du 14 février 1918

-17 juillet : assassinat de la famille impériale à Iekaterinenburg.

-11 novembre : Armistice à l'Ouest, chute des empires centraux.

 **1919 :**

-février : des faits de violence et de nombreuses manifestations ont lieu dans toute la Russie. Massacres de nombreuses vieilles familles de Sang-Pur répressions sanglantes et exécutions préventives de «Sorciers Inférieurs».

-décembre : assassinat d'Ivanov. La guerre civile se fait plus forte, le poste de Ministre reste vacant.

 **1920 :**

-mars : Doubov, un Sang-mêlé très attaché aux moldus et à leur révolution, parvient à prendre le pouvoir, mais n'intervient pas pour les aider dans leurs guerres, déclarant qu'ils «se débrouillent très bien tous seuls» et faisant de la situation sorcière sa priorité absolue.

-septembre-décembre : l'Azerbaïdjan, puis l'Ukraine se joignent à la République Fédérative des Soviets de Russie. En 1921, le Belarus (janvier), la Géorgie (mai) et l'Arménie (décembre) en font de même.

 **1921 :** côté sorcier, seuls l'Ukraine et le Belarus se joignent à la Russie, malgré toutes les tentatives et menaces de Doubov qui, épuisé par la guerre civile, renonce finalement à l'idée d'un autre conflit.

 **1922 :**

-première rencontre entre Doubov et Lénine. La cohabitation entre «les deux URSS» est plus forte que les relations gouvernementales moldus-sorciers de tous les autres pays. Les deux mettent en commun leur politique et adaptent leurs décisions en fonction de leurs responsabilités.

-l'Ecole de Magie de Durmstrang maintient ses traditions, et les renforce en refusant tout élève n'ayant pas au minimum quatre grands-parents sorciers.

-création de l'Académie d'Alydvoriets, accueillant tous les élèves que Durmstrang a refusés (car n'étant pas de Sang-Pur), ou qui n'ont tout simplement pas d'autre choix.

-adaptation du calendrier soviétique au monde sorcier, mais conservation du précédent pour les rythmes scolaires (dimanche, vacances…)

 **1924 :** mort de Lénine. Doubov rencontre Staline et lui présente le monde sorcier.

 **1927 :** Grindelwald gagne de la puissance en Suisse et en Autriche, et commence à rassembler des partisans.

 **1933 :** 30 janvier : Hitler accède au pouvoir en Allemagne, nommé chancelier par Von Hindenburg. Rencontre avec le Ministre de la Magie Joan von Hirsch.

 **1935 :**

-mort de Doubov, Vassili Levkine devient Ministre de la Magie.

-Grindelwald gagne du terrain en France, en Allemagne et en Pologne, mais n'a que peu de soutien à l'Est.

-15 septembre : Lois de Nuremberg Joan von Hirsch rompt toute relation politique avec son homologue moldu

 **1937 :** 7 juillet : début de la guerre entre le Japon et la Chine

 **1938 :** 12 mars : Anschluss. Grindelwald rencontre Hitler

 **1939 :**

-23 août : pacte germano-soviétique

-1er septembre : invasion de la Pologne par l'Allemagne. Début de la Seconde Guerre mondiale

-3 septembre : l'Angleterre, la France, l'Australie et la Nouvelle-Zélande déclarent la guerre à l'Allemagne

-17 septembre : invasion de la Pologne par l'URSS

-Von Hirsch déclare toute relation politique ou économique avec les moldus comme un crime de haute trahison

 **1940 :**

-22 juin : en France, signature de l'armistice à Rethondes.

-22 juillet : rejet par l'Angleterre de la proposition de paix allemande

-10 août : début de l'offensive allemande contre l'Angleterre

-24 août : bombardement de Londres par la Luftwaffe

-1er septembre : rentrée scolaire. Albus Dumbledore déclare au Ministre de la Magie que jamais il ne laissera Grindelwald entrer en Angleterre en tout impunité.

 **1941 :**

-22 juin : opération Barbarossa, entrée de la Wehrmacht en Russie. Début de la bataille de Minsk.

-3 juillet : allocution de Staline à la radio soviétique appelant à la résistance à l'envahisseur et à la politique de la terre brûlée. Son discours et ses ordres seront repris par Vassili Levkine qui les adressera aux sorciers pour faire face à la fois aux fascistes moldus et aux sorciers partisans de Grindelwald.

-7 septembre : la veille du début du siège de Leningrad, d'anciens élèves de Durmstrang alliés à Grindelwald attaquent des étudiants dans l'enceinte d'Alydvoriets. Début de la guerre civile sorcière sur le Front de l'Est.

-7 décembre : attaque de Pearl Arbor, les Etats-Unis entrent en guerre.

 **1942 :**

-20 janvier : conférence de Wannsee, organisant la «Solution finale du problème juif»

-durant l'année, escalade de violences sorcières contre des moldus. Von Hirsch appelle au calme et condamne de tels actes à de lourdes peines

-20 août : début de la bataille de Stalingrad, qui durera jusqu'au 2 février 1943

-1er septembre : pour la rentrée scolaire, Alydvoriets et Durmstrang acceptent exceptionnellement de s'allier pour protéger leurs élèves. Si l'une des deux écoles est attaquée et l'évacuation nécessaire, tous les élèves et membres du personnel seront immédiatement secourus par l'autre qui se chargera de les accueillir.

-6 décembre : attaque d'Alydvoriets. Grindelwald, venu en personne en URSS, empêche l'évacuation vers Durmstrang. La bataille prendra fin le 18 après l'arrivée de renforts.

 **1944 :**

-4 – 11 février : conférence de Yalta

-6 juin : débarquement en Normandie, début de la Libération

-Grindelwald prépare son offensive sur l'Angleterre, visant le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère de la Magie et l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

 **1945 :**

-8 mai : capitulation sans conditions de l'Allemagne nazie, fin de la guerre en Europe

-création des quatre zones d'occupation de l'Allemagne par les Alliés (Grande-Bretagne, France, URSS, Etats-Unis), ainsi qu'à Berlin

-duel entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald, défaite du mage noir qui finit enfermé à Nurmengard.

-6 et 9 août : destruction de Nagasaki et Hiroshima par des bombes atomiques

-2 septembre : capitulation sans condition du Japon

-20 novembre : début du procès de Nuremberg, qui durera jusqu'au 1er octobre 1946

 **1949 :**

-23 mai : création de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest, République fédérale d'Allemagne

-7 octobre : création de l'Allemagne de l'Est, République démocratique d'Allemagne

-Résurrection des relations politiques entre les gouvernements sorciers et moldus d'Allemagne

-Horstfried Hoffman, devient Ministre de la Magie de RDA, ne laissant à son rival Gundolf Gorris que la RFA. Collaboration entre Hoffman et le Président moldu de la république, Wilhelm Pieck.

-Les jeunes sorciers de RDA sont obligés d'étudier à Alydvoriets.

 **1950 :** création de la Stasi, dont une branche est constituée de sorciers. Formation des premiers Mangemorts par Voldemort.

 **1955 :** Pacte de Varsovie

 **1961 :** nuit du 12 au 13 août : début de l'édification du mur de Berlin. Les sorciers eux-mêmes ne peuvent plus se déplacer comme ils le souhaitent, un sort les empêchant de transplaner, d'utiliser un portoloin, ou un balai.

 **Années 1970 :** guerre entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix

 **1981 :** dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre, défaite de Lord Voldemort après les meurtres de Lily et James Potter

 **1982 :** vagues d'arrestations de Mangemorts, ainsi que d'innocents comme Sirius Black

 **1985 :** Gorbatchev met en place la glasnost et la perestroïka, qui franchiront les frontières de l'URSS, atteignant les autres «républiques sœurs»

 **1989 :** 9 novembre : chute du mur de Berlin.

 **1990 :** Réunification allemande.

 **1991 :** Chute de l'URSS. Dissolution d'Alydvoriets. Cornelius Fudge est élu Ministre de la Magie en Angleterre

 **1994 :** Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis près de quinze ans, les cours de Littérature, imposés par Dumbledore, passionnaient ou torturaient les élèves de Poudlard, selon leurs affinités avec le monde des livres. Cette matière était obligatoire dès la Troisième année, et fortement recommandée après les épreuves des B.U.S.E. Malheureusement, la première et seule sorcière à l'avoir enseignée prit sa retraite en même temps que Remus Lupin présenta sa démission. Les candidats pour ce poste étaient relativement peu nombreux, au grand dam du directeur pour qui l'ouverture à l'art et à la pensée était primordiale pour les jeunes sorciers. Cependant, il lui fut ainsi plus facile de faire son choix, qui tomba sur Elisa Schwarz. Cette dernière était jeune, vingt-trois ans, et venait d'une famille à moitié moldue de Berlin. En plus de posséder un solide bagage scolaire, elle représentait la jeunesse, l'ouverture culturelle au monde moldu et la rencontre avec l'altérité.

Durant les entretiens avec chaque candidat, Dumbledore leur avait demandé d'imaginer des projets culturels en-dehors des heures de cours. Celui de Schwarz lui avait plu : des débats et conférences avec les professeurs d'Histoire de la Magie et/ou d'Etude des Moldus sur des œuvres ou des auteurs, leur époque et ce qui les différenciait des autres. La jeune femme avait ajouté que les auteurs étudiés ne seraient pas seulement anglophones, mais parfois hispaniques, français, allemands, russes… Il n'en fallut pas plus au directeur pour l'engager.

Lorsque, le soir du 1er septembre, la répartition et le repas furent terminés, Dumbledore présenta la nouvelle professeur :

-Et voilà ! Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de littérature, Elisa Schwarz !

Il y eut des applaudissements chaleureux lorsque la concernée se leva. En effet, avec son visage de poupée, sa robe bleue rappelant celles des moldues des années 1950, ses longues boucles châtain clair et son petit chapeau blanc, la jeune femme semblait presque rassurante et sympathique. Dumbledore reprit son discours, annonçant que cette année, la Coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatre Maisons n'auraient pas lieu, mais ne put pas continuer car à ce moment-là, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme entra, insensible au grand silence, et serra la main de Dumbledore. Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand le directeur le présenta, le silence qui lui répondit devint oppressant. Dumbledore reprit donc son discours une fois le nouveau venu installé.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons pas connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se dérouler cette année à Poudlard.

-Vous PLAISANTEZ ! s'exclama Fred Weasley.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

Le Professeur McGonagall s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Heu... c'est vrai... Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui _savent_ de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe - Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

En entendant le nom de l'école de Durmstrang, Elisa dut se composer un visage de marbre pour ne pas afficher de rictus ironique. Sept ans auparavant, l'institut à la réputation douteuse et l'Académie d'Alydvoriets s'étaient opposés dans une série d'épreuves à caractères magiques, scolaires et sportifs. Série d'épreuves qu'Alydvoriets avait remportée à plus de soixante-dix pour cents. Elisa et son équipe avaient ainsi réussi haut la main un parcours d'orientation dans le marais du Pripet, au Belarus, tout comme l'équipe masculine l'avait emporté sur celle de Durmstrang dans la forêt de Belovej, près de la frontière polonaise. La rage à peine contenue de Karkaroff et la déception de ses élèves avaient été le sujet de nombreuses plaisanteries parmi les vainqueurs pendant plusieurs semaines. Leur directeur Dimitri Kirsanov et le Ministre soviétique Vladimir Golovine avaient vu dans cette succession de victoires la supériorité de l'union des élèves venus de toutes les démocraties populaires sur l'individualisme des Sang-Pur racistes.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, d'imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs - c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus - seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises.

Une telle protection envers les mineurs étonna Elisa, qui avait toujours connu un système poussant les enfants au-delà de leurs limites et ce dès leur plus jeune âge. Dumbledore termina son discours, annonçant que les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons arriveraient le 31 octobre au soir, accompagnés de leurs directeurs, et envoya tout le monde se coucher.

Le premier cours de la nouvelle enseignante eut lieu avec les Sixième année. La plupart venaient de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, c'est-à-dire douze élèves sur dix-huit, les seuls Gryffondor étant, contre toute attente, les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. Elisa leur présenta le programme :

-Nous étudierons pendant les deux premiers trimestres la poésie, de ses origines à nos jours, dans les différentes formes qu'elle a pu prendre et les courants dans lesquels elle s'est inscrite. Le troisième trimestre sera consacré au théâtre. Les extraits de textes que je vous distribuerai au cours de l'année seront principalement de la plume de sorciers britanniques, mais vous rencontrerez également des productions étrangères, moldues, voire non humaines.

Les réactions furent variées : si certains semblèrent impatients de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, d'autres manifestèrent leur hostilité. Elisa réclama le silence, et elle-même fut surprise de l'obtenir aussi vite. Le professeur McGonagall donnait décidément de très bons conseils.

-A chaque fin de trimestre vous aurez des contrôles écrits sur des corpus de textes non étudiés en classe, et chaque semaine, un poème ou une réplique théâtrale à apprendre. Vous aurez bien sûr le choix entre deux textes. Avez-vous des questions ?

 **Et vous, chers lecteurs, avez-vous des questions ? N'hésitez pas à mettre des review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir, même si c'est pour dire que quelque chose vous froisse dans cette histoire. A la prochaine :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les habituelles déclarations : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, l'Histoire non plus, mais une grosse part du monde sorcier de Russie et d'Allemagne vient de moi. En effet, ma curiosité a pris le dessus et je suis allée voir les mises à jour de Pottermore et des infos sur d'autres sites. Et vous savez quoi ? Ben, ça ne change pas grand-chose.**

 **Petite explication : les délégations étrangères sont censées arriver le 30 octobre, après les cours. Or, après vérification, il se trouve qu'en 1994, ce jour tombait un dimanche. C'est pourquoi j'ai ajourné leur arrivée, pour qu'elle tombe un jour de cours.**

 **Si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire, car certaines pourraient échapper à la relecture.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Interclasses**

Les premiers cours d'Elisa dans chaque classe furent un succès relatif. En effet, si des études de textes étrangers pouvaient encore passer chez certains élèves conservateurs, les œuvres moldues ou non humaines reçurent un accueil plus que mitigé. Une semaine après la rentrée, le vendredi 9 septembre, la jeune femme céda à l'agacement que lui causèrent les caprices racistes des jeunes sorciers :

-Si le programme ne vous plaît pas, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si vous vous complaisez dans la boue de l'obscurantisme et de l'ignorance, que ça reste votre problème. En attendant, gardez votre intolérance pour vous et respectez ceux qui font l'effort d'accéder au monde de la pensée et de la culture. Le prochain qui laissera échapper la moindre remarque raciste fera non seulement perdre cinquante points à sa Maison mais en plus devra tous les week-ends pendant trois semaines venir en retenue. Donc à moins que vous n'ayez envie de perdre votre temps et les points parfois durement acquis par vos condisciples, je vous conseille fortement de vous tenir à carreau. Aucun écart de ce genre ne sera accepté dans cette salle, ai-je été claire ?

L'accent germanique de l'enseignante étant plus marqué sous le coup de la colère, son petit discours créa un effet de malaise dans les rangs. Aucun élève n'osa broncher. Satisfaite d'avoir obtenu le silence, Elisa reprit son cours. Les sorciers familiers avec le monde moldu ainsi que ceux qui s'y intéressaient remercièrent silencieusement leur nouvelle alliée. Les adeptes de la pureté du sang, en revanche, ne tardèrent pas à la haïr. Sans surprise, Hermione Granger conserva sa place de meilleure élève de sa promotion, et Elisa comprit tout de suite le potentiel de cette élève.

-Le professeur Schwarz est vraiment extraordinaire, s'extasia la jeune fille pendant le déjeuner. Elle m'a prêté un roman d'un auteur russe moldu, un certain Mikhaïl Boulgakov, intitulé _Le Maître et Marguerite_ ; ça a l'air passionnant !

-Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle rencontre mon père, lui répondit Ron. Ils n'arrêteraient pas de discuter pendant des jours.

-Elle me fait un peu penser à McGonagall, ajouta Harry, mais en même temps, ses cours ont l'air plus détendus.

-Ne crois pas ça, répliqua Hermione. J'ai entendu des Septième année dire que ses analyses littéraires sont bien plus poussées que ce à quoi ils s'étaient habitués durant toute leur scolarité. Ils avaient même l'impression d'être très en retard par rapport au niveau exigé.

C'est sur cette réplique peu rassurante qu'elle délaissa son assiette pour se plonger dans l'univers onirique de Boulgakov, peuplé de démons, de phénomènes étranges et d'artistes maudits. Assis en face d'elle, Ron lut le résumé qui ne lui donna vraiment pas envie de partager les lectures de son amie.

A la table des professeurs, Elisa était en grande conversation avec Charity Burbage lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Severus Rogue :

-Professeur, j'ai entendu un nombre non négligeable des élèves de ma Maison se plaindre de vos cours et du fait que vous piétiniez leurs idéaux.

Aucun élève ne s'était directement adressé au Maître des Potions, mais les discussions en interclasse ne lui avaient pas échappées.

-Mon but n'est pas d'imposer ni d'interdire une pensée, Severus. Je ne fais que suivre un certain programme en l'enrichissant avec ma propre sélection de textes. Le directeur m'a engagée sur cette base, et mes projets ont été approuvés, il n'y a rien de répréhensible dans le contenu de mes cours. Que ça plaise ou non, là n'est pas la question.

-Oui, après tout, nous n'avons tous qu'à suivre les ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

Charity laissa échapper une exclamation choquée, mais Elisa se contenta de lancer son regard le plus venimeux au directeur de Serpentard. Elle s'était attendue à subir ce genre d'insultes, mais pas aussi rapidement, et encore moins de la part d'un collègue. Rogue, pour sa part, eut un rictus satisfait qui horripila la jeune femme.

Le lendemain était un samedi. S'étant avancée dans ses corrections et préparations de cours, Elisa sortit du château en compagnie de Charity Burbage et toutes deux allèrent à Pré-au-Lard, où le professeur d'Etude des Moldus lui fit découvrir les Trois Balais. Les deux femmes s'installèrent après avoir commandé deux Bièraubeurres.

-J'ai découvert cette boisson l'année de mon arrivée en Angleterre, lança Elisa.

-Ah oui ? C'était quand ?

-En 1990.

-Il n'y en avait pas en Allemagne ?

-Pas à l'Est en tout cas. C'était interdit, comme la plupart des produits de l'Ouest. Le Ministre Kreizer était parfois bien plus sévère qu'Honecker ou Krenz.

Charity mourait d'envie d'interroger sa collègue, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage l'en empêcha. Apparemment, Elisa pensait en avoir trop dit, préférant ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Charity connaissait dans les grandes lignes l'Histoire de l'Allemagne, côtés sorcier et moldu confondus, mais ses sources venaient de l'Ouest, et la réalité pouvait être bien pire qu'elle ne le croyait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'enseigner l'Etude des Moldus ?

-Plusieurs choses, répondit Charity à la fois étonnée et touchée qu'on lui pose la question. Ma famille maternelle est essentiellement composée de moldus, et le choc culturel entre les deux mondes m'a paru tellement absurde que dès que j'ai eu l'opportunité de les rapprocher, je l'ai saisie. C'est vrai, si on y réfléchit bien, nous vivons dans le même pays, partageons parfois le même sang ou les mêmes noms, mais hormis en politiques, nous ne nous fréquentons pas. Il y a plus de contacts entre moldus issus de pays différents qu'entre un sorcier et un moldu de même nationalité. Le Code du Secret magique permet certes de protéger les moldus et de garantir une certaine tranquillité aux sorciers, et vice-versa, mais à terme, ça conduit à une ignorance totale de l'autre et à l'incompréhension, voire à la catastrophe.

-Comme dans les années 70, avec ce Voldemort ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

Charity vérifia autour d'elle que personne n'avait entendu le nom honni, et fut rassurée de constater qu'aucun autre client ne faisait attention à elles.

-Pourquoi avez-vous si peur ? Il a été vaincu, ne le laissez pas triompher malgré ça dans vos pensées et vos paroles.

-Le traumatisme n'était pas aussi grand sur le continent avec Grindelwald ?

-Si, mais nous le savions hors d'état de nuire. C'est en nommant l'ennemi que l'on parvient le mieux à le vaincre, voilà une des bonnes choses, à mon sens, que l'on nous enseignait.

-Je vois…

C'est sur cette demi-réponse que la conversation se termina. Les deux professeurs payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du pub.

Le lundi suivant, Elisa commença par deux heures de cours avec les Troisième année. Après avoir fait l'appel, elle interrogea au hasard un Poufsouffle qui dut résumer la séance précédente. Malgré sa timidité, le jeune garçon s'en sortit très bien, et l'enseignante lui accorda dix points.

-Ouvrez vos livres à la page 53.

Les élèves obéirent, découvrant un nouvel extrait de roman du XIXème siècle.

-En silence et pendant dix minutes, vous relèverez les différents champs lexicaux, les particularités syntaxiques des phrases et les figures de style que vous êtes censés avoir étudiées dans la feuille distribuée la dernière fois.

Elisa regarda sa montre et passa dans les rangs, s'assurant que tout le monde fasse bien son travail sans discuter avec son voisin. Dix minutes plus tard, elle revint devant son bureau et interrogea les élèves sur leurs trouvailles. Dans l'ensemble, ils avaient fait l'effort de se pencher sur l'extrait, même si de nombreux éléments étaient passés à la trappe. Elisa les aida donc à trouver le reste des particularités du texte et répondit aux questions de ceux qui ne comprenaient pas tout ou avaient un doute sur tel ou tel mot. Lorsque la cloche indiqua la fin de la première heure, l'enseignante leur accorda cinq minutes de pause. Colin Crivey vint la voir à ce moment-là, l'air légèrement intimidé.

-Professeur Schwarz ?

-Oui, Monsieur Crivey ?

-Voilà, j'aime beaucoup le théâtre, mais je ne sais pas quel auteur lire.

-Il n'y a pas de règle, Monsieur Crivey. Que préférez-vous ? L'humour ? Le tragique ? L'engagé ? Aucune préférence ?

-J'aime les pièces drôles.

-Dans ce cas, vous trouverez les comédies de Thalie Jovis, composées de vers de tradition classique. Une bonne connaissance des mythes gréco-romains est requise, mais la découverte n'en est que plus intéressante. Chez les moldus, je vous conseille Molière, Ionesco ou Jarry. Leurs styles sont très différents les uns des autres, mais vous y trouverez, en plus d'un divertissement, de quoi enrichir votre culture littéraire. Rien ne vous empêchera de citer ces auteurs dans vos contrôles si vous le souhaitez.

-Ma mère aime beaucoup Oscar Wilde.

- _L'Importance d'être Constant_ , par exemple ?

-Oui.

-Ce texte est très riche, mais je pense ne vous le faire étudier qu'en quatrième année. Maintenant, il faudrait regagner votre place, la pause est terminée.

Le jeune garçon obéit, content d'avoir eu une réponse à sa question, et le cours reprit.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Elsie, ma chérie,_

 _Ta précédente lettre nous a rassurés, ton père et moi. Nous étions inquiets pour toi, et aussi tellement fiers que tu aies le courage de t'affirmer face à des hordes d'élèves pour qui le mot discipline peut-être d'une grossièreté sans égale. Ta nouvelle vie d'enseignante semble te plaire, ce qui est extrêmement positif. Poudlard est donc si magnifique ? En tout cas, à te lire, les lieux doivent être plus agréables qu'Alydvoriets, moins oppressants._

 _Tout se passe très bien à la maison. Ta grand-mère Kora va mieux depuis la fin des vacances d'après les médecins, elle devrait recouvrer sa légendaire santé de fer d'ici quelques jours, mais elle est toujours frustrée de devoir rester alitée. Ton père se tue à lui dire que la science des médecins moldus est certes approfondie mais inefficace par rapport à celle des sorciers, elle refuse de l'écouter. D'après elle, si elle n'est pas un être magique, son corps ne pourrait accepter la moindre potion._

 _La semaine dernière, nous avons croisé Reinold Tischer, ton ancien camarade de classe. Nous l'avons invité à prendre un café à la maison. Toujours aussi gentil garçon, aimable et souriant avec tout le monde. Il nous a demandé de tes nouvelles et semble très heureux pour toi. Après tout, tu as réalisé ton rêve, enseigner en Angleterre._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort et te transmets les salutations de toute la famille,_

 _Mutti._

Elisa sourit en lisant la lettre de sa mère. Hannerose Schwarz avait toujours tendance à se faire un sang d'encre pour son unique enfant, même si cette dernière était adulte. Le fait que sa petite chérie soit partie à l'étranger à l'âge de dix-neuf ans ne l'aidait pas à se faire moins de soucis. De son côté, l'enseignante fut soulagée d'apprendre que sa grand-mère paternelle allait bien. Après la mort de son mari en 1975, Kora ne s'était pas laissée abattre, et malgré le chagrin, avait continué à vivre, à travailler, voir sa famille. Aussi la savoir en bonne santé après quelques jours de maladie rassurait sa petite-fille. En revanche, un détail de la lettre déclencha une grimace chez la destinataire : Reinold. Il avait été son meilleur ami pendant ses études à Alydvoriets, mais sa mère espérait un peu plus. Non merci, songea Elisa en prenant une plume, de l'encre et du papier pour rédiger la réponse.

 _Mutti,_

 _Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Les élèves de Poudlard sont des adolescents comme les autres, il n'est pas utile de leur imposer un train de vie militaire étouffant. Je crois même que ce serait pire. Il y en a même certains qui semblent très intéressés par les cours, ce qui donne du baume au cœur. Au pire, s'il y en a qui dépassent les bornes, il est toujours possible de les réprimander, voire de les punir. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques idées qui leur feraient passer l'envie de chahuter. Espérons juste que je n'en vienne pas là…_

 _Je suis ravie que Grandma aille mieux, mais la connaissant, ce n'est guère étonnant. Comme tu le dis, sa santé de fer ne sait pas se faire oublier, tout comme son entêtement, d'ailleurs. Et si elle préfère se fier à son médecin moldu, libre à elle. Si vraiment ils n'étaient pas aussi fiables que les sorciers comme Vati veut lui faire croire, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui._

 _Bisous à toute la famille, et à bientôt,_

 _Elsie._

OoOoOoOoO

Au début du mois d'octobre, les professeurs commencèrent à parler des B.U.S.E aux élèves de Quatrième année, et ceux de Cinquième année se préparaient déjà pour l'épreuve fatidique. C'est avec ces derniers qu'Elisa commença les entraînements à l'épreuve écrite, puis à l'épreuve orale.

-Je vais commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-elle aux Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vos performances à l'oral sont loin du niveau exigé pour les examens, c'est pourquoi il faudra mettre les bouchées doubles. Vous comprenez la méthode, mais le contenu laisse encore à désirer. En revanche, je suis très contente de vos productions écrites. Il y a un très grand nombre de E dans votre groupe, quelques O, et encore quelques A qui ne tarderaient pas à augmenter avec des efforts supplémentaires.

Si les élèves furent franchement déçus des notes orales, leurs visages se fendirent de larges sourires en voyant celles de l'écrit. De quoi leur remonter le moral, même s'ils étaient conscients de devoir travailler davantage, et ce dans toutes les matières.

-Maintenant que vous avez tous vos copies, nous pouvons reprendre le cours sur la diffusion de la littérature sorcière face au Code du Secret au XVIIIème siècle. N'oubliez pas, d'ailleurs, que mercredi après-midi aura lieu une conférence avec les professeurs Burbage et Binns sur les mythes antiques et leur lien avec le monde magique.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les jours, et petit à petit, Elisa gagna même le respect de ses élèves les plus récalcitrants. Si ceux-ci désapprouvaient toujours l'idée d'étudier des œuvres non sorcières et continuaient de s'en plaindre à leurs parents, au moins ne le faisaient-ils pas pendant les cours, s'efforçant de faire leurs devoirs et d'apprendre leurs leçons. Lorsqu'Hermione rendit _Le Maître et Marguerite_ pendant un interclasse, elle semblait chamboulée mais aussi ravie de l'avoir dévoré.

-L'amour de Marguerite est vraiment puissant, plus fort que tout. En revanche, malgré les mauvais tours parfois drôles des démons Koroviev et Béhémoth, ce climat de méfiance et de délation a tendance à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-La transcription est en effet très fidèle à la réalité. C'est ce qui fait la force de son œuvre : Boulgakov lance un cri d'alarme pour permettre aux artistes de créer librement, tout en pointant les abus du régime stalinien.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a été censuré ?

-En effet. Vous avez remarqué les passages entre crochets, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et en essayant mentalement de les ôter du texte, j'avais l'impression de ne rien comprendre. En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir prêté ce livre, il m'a changé la vie.

-Je suis ravie qu'il vous ait plu.

Lorsque le cours reprit, Elisa ne continua pas la leçon entamée mais décida de la mettre sur pause.

-Vous n'avez sans doute pas oublié que la semaine prochaine, les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang se présenteront à Poudlard. Avant cette date, il ne nous reste, en comptant celle-ci, que deux heures de cours. Nous mettrons à profit ce temps pour étudier des extraits de textes sorciers français et est-européens, pardonnez cette vague dénomination, mais je l'utilise faute de mieux puisque l'emplacement de Durmstrang est plus difficile trouver que la joie de vivre de Charles Gib.

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire, mais la plupart des élèves furent surpris d'entendre un trait d'humour dans un discours sérieux du professeur Schwarz. Celle-ci attendit patiemment que tous retrouvent leur calme avant de continuer.

-L'heure qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui sera consacrée à la littérature française.

Ce cours ainsi que le suivant sur l'Europe de l'Est le vendredi matin furent plus détendus, et Elisa dut veiller plusieurs fois à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements.

 **Quelques informations sur les auteurs et politiciens cités, Thalie Jovis, Charles Gib et Lutz Kreizer (les autres sont tous réels) :**

 **Thalie Jovis était une dramaturge du XVIIème siècle en Italie. Son prénom est inspiré de la Muse présidant à la comédie, Jovis est une des racines du nom Jupiter, père des Muses.**

 **Pour Charles Gib, romancier du début du XXème siècle, le prénom vient de Baudelaire, et le nom de famille signifie «lardon», en référence au nom du peintre Francis Bacon dont les œuvres sont réputées pour provoquer un certain sentiment d'angoisse.**

 **Lutz Kreizer était le dirigeant sorcier de RDA de 1978 à 1989. Son nom n'a aucune subtilité particulière, je l'ai choisi grâce à un générateur de noms de fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les habituelles déclarations : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, l'Histoire non plus, mais une grosse part du monde sorcier de Russie et d'Allemagne vient de moi.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Un tournoi, Deux délégations, Trois écoles et Quatre champions**

Le lundi soir, tous les élèves se rassemblèrent sur la pelouse, escortés de leurs professeurs. L'école entière retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce que le carrosse de Beauxbâtons ne se pose. La grande et élégante Madame Olympe Maxime sortit la première, suivie de ses élèves, vêtus d'uniformes de soie bleue, plus esthétiques que ceux de Poudlard. Les filles ayant entendu parler de la mode française chuchotèrent entre elles. Elisa serra les dents lorsque l'accent de la directrice causa un quiproquo avec Dumbledore, heureusement oublié en un sourire et un compliment. La jeune femme se souvenait de sa propre arrivée à Londres, lorsque son accent berlinois mêlé de bavarois avait écorché la langue de Shakespeare.

Les jeunes français, qui grelottaient, suivirent leur directrice à l'intérieur du château, pendant que les résidents habituels attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstrang. Lorsque le vaisseau noir émergea du lac, les élèves en manteaux de fourrure sur leurs uniformes rouge sang se présentèrent, précédés de leur directeur Igor Karkaroff, à l'expression encore plus froide et antipathique que lorsqu'Elisa l'avait rencontré sept ans auparavant. La jeune femme se demanda brièvement comment se portait l'institut après la fermeture d'Alydvoriets en 1991. Le délaissement du Palais Ecarlate avait-il permis à Durmstrang de retrouver de son prestige ?

Passées les politesses habituelles, tout le monde entra dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'assirent à la table de Serdaigle, ceux de Durmstrang aux côtés des Serpentard. Dumbledore prononça alors un discours de bienvenue, puis le repas put commencer. Les victuailles spécifiques au banquet d'Halloween étaient accompagnées de plats moins familiers aux élèves de Poudlard, venus des pays d'origine des élèves invités. Elisa, pour sa part, retrouva les pirojkis qui lui plaisaient tant à Alydvoriets.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop mal, approuva Charity lorsque sa collègue lui fit l'éloge des petits pâtés en croute.

-Mes préférés sont ceux aux légumes, précisa la littéraire.

-Vous aimez la gastronomie russe ? interrogea Karkaroff en se joignant à la conversation.

Elisa se tourna vers lui, après s'être souvenue qu'ils étaient assis côte à côté. La jeune femme se composa un visage neutre et répondit d'un ton égal.

- _Ia tsieniou rousskouyou koul'tourou i gastronomiyou v tselom, Igor Nicolaïevitch_ (J'apprécie la culture russe et la gastronomie en général, Igor Nicolaïevitch).

Le directeur de Durmstrang esquissa un demi-sourire. Cette jeune femme lui sembla tout à coup moins ennuyeuse que les autres enseignants de Poudlard. Elle savait parler russe et s'adresser à ses interlocuteurs comme le préconisait la langue de Tolstoï. Mais comment pouvait-elle connaître son patronyme ? Lorsqu'il lui posa la question, elle lui répondit de façon énigmatique :

-J'ai juste entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à vous de cette manière…

-Nous nous serions déjà rencontrés ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir comptée parmi mes amis, ni mes élèves.

-Non, en effet.

Ce fut au tour d'Elisa d'afficher un sourire et de Karkaroff de perdre le sien. Le directeur de Durmstrang comprit vite de quoi il était question.

-Vous étiez à Alydvoriets.

-En effet, et même pendant les jeux interscolaires d'avril 1987.

Le visage du directeur blêmit. Cette jeune femme avait donc participé à l'humiliation de son école face à Dimitri Kirsanov, dont l'établissement n'était pas reconnu par tout le monde, ce qui était encore pire. Elisa retourna à sa conversation avec une Charity complètement dépassée par l'échange avec le directeur de Durmstrang, et celui-ci retourna dans son sombre et inquiétant silence.

A force de questions insistantes, Charity parvint le lendemain à arracher à sa collègue et amie des explications quant à sa discussion avec Karkaroff. Les deux femmes, qui n'avaient pas cours à ce moment-là, couraient à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et au bord du lac, et se trouvaient maintenant hors de vue du château et du navire. C'est pendant une récupération en marchant et buvant un peu d'eau qu'Elisa consentit à répondre. Lorsque Charity eut le fin mot de l'histoire, elle éclata de rire.

-J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça ! Il doit avoir de bonnes raisons de souhaiter que son futur champion gagne le Tournoi.

-J'espère juste ne pas m'être mis à dos un ennemi redoutable. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air sympathique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me met mal à l'aise.

-Il y a quelque chose en lui de malsain. Certains professeurs semblaient moins ravis de sa venue par rapport à celle de Madame Maxime.

-Ou alors, c'est notre imagination qui nous joue des tours, et la réputation de son école suffit à le rendre infréquentable à nos yeux. Bon, ça fait plus de trois quarts d'heure, si on compte en tout les cinq minutes de marche, si on allait s'étirer avant de nous doucher et nous changer ?

-Bonne idée, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher de toute façon.

Les deux enseignantes firent cinq minutes de mouvement de récupération avant de rejoindre les salles de bain des professeurs. Ce soir-là, la Coupe de Feu désignerait les champions des trois écoles. Assise entre Charity et Maugrey, Elisa était impatiente de voir les résultats, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Les flammes bleues du calice de bois rougirent avant de recracher un morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa dans les airs.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum !

Il y eut des applaudissements particulièrement nourris, même de la part des autres écoles. Le jeune homme était une star internationale, après tout. Le champion s'éclipsa dans la pièce attenante à la Grande Salle. Lorsque les vivats se furent calmés, un nouveau nom sortit des flammes.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est une championne : Fleur Delacour !

Une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux immenses yeux bleus se leva gracieusement et rejoignit Krum. La tension était maintenant à son comble : qui représenterait Poudlard ? Le troisième nom fut expulsé.

-Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory !

La table des Poufsouffle fut de loin la plus bruyante lorsque l'un de ses élèves se leva. Diggory était un beau garçon au sourire ravageur. Elisa applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains. Aux yeux de ses professeurs, le champion de l'école était un excellent élève qui représentait à merveille les qualités de sa Maison. Il rejoignit les deux autres. C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit : un quatrième nom sortit de la Coupe. Dumbledore l'attrapa et sembla hésiter à lire le parchemin, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

-Harry Potter ?

Un lourd silence accueillit le nom. L'intéressé se leva et avança d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au directeur qui lui indiqua la pièce voisine. La détresse et l'incompréhension totale se lisaient dans les grands yeux verts. Comment un tel phénomène pouvait-il être possible ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. En échangeant un regard avec Charity, Elisa vit que son amie pensait la même chose qu'elle : cette étrange énigme avait des enjeux bien plus sérieux que le malaise du premier concerné. Quelque chose de grave se passait sous les yeux de l'école entière, et pourtant, la salle ne résonna que des insultes des élèves ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qu'il se passait. S'ils faisaient un peu marcher leurs petites cellules grises, pensa la littéraire avec colère, ils comprendraient que Potter ne pouvait pas être totalement responsable, si l'on pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

Dumbledore finit par quitter la salle pour retrouver les champions, suivi des autres directeurs (écoles invitées et Maisons incluses), Maugrey, Croupton et Verpey. Les professeurs restants se consultèrent du regard pour savoir qui rétablirait le calme. Qui aurait l'autorité nécessaire pour faire taire les huées, insultes et hurlements ? Elisa prit son courage à deux mains, se leva, avança jusqu'au bord de l'estrade, plaça la pointe de sa baguette sur son cou et lança le sortilège d'amplification de la voix pour s'adresser à tous :

-SILENCE !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune enseignante. Au moins, ils s'étaient tus, la première étape était un succès.

-Les trois directeurs, ainsi que Messieurs Croupton et Verpey s'occupent de régler cette histoire. Vous êtes donc priés d'arrêter de hurler comme des animaux afin que leurs conditions de réflexion soient favorables. A moins d'avoir une remarque constructive à partager avec l'ensemble de l'école, nous vous invitons à regagner vos dortoirs dans le calme, accompagnés de vos préfets.

Les élèves de Poudlard obéirent, et le brouhaha des discussions reprit, quoique beaucoup moins fort qu'avant l'intervention du professeur Schwarz. Ne restèrent que les étudiants invités. Elisa les rassembla devant l'estrade.

-Préférez-vous attendre les ordres de vos directeurs respectifs, ou ceux-ci vous autorisent-ils à retourner dans vos propres dortoirs en leur absence ?

Les élèves en discutèrent entre eux, avant qu'une fille de Durmstrang ne prenne la parole :

-Nous attendrrrons le prrrofesseurrr Karrrkarrroff pendant dix minutes avant d'aller nous coucher.

-Nous ferons pareil, ajouta un garçon de Beauxbâtons.

-Fort bien, conclut Elisa. Je reste avec vous.

-Moi aussi, intervint Charity.

Les autres professeurs préférèrent s'en aller, et tous félicitèrent plus ou moins explicitement leur collègue d'avoir géré la situation. Celle-ci les remercia d'un sourire. Les étudiants invités s'assirent sur les bancs, attendant silencieusement leurs directeurs respectifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, les directeurs des quatre Maisons et Maugrey revinrent. Elisa leur expliqua la situation, et ils la remercièrent avant de dire aux élèves que leurs directeurs les sommaient de regagner leurs dortoirs.

-Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda Elisa au professeur McGonagall.

-Les trois directeurs discutent des dernières formalités avec les champions, mais Mr Croupton ne laisse pas d'autre choix que d'obliger Potter à concourir.

-Mais il est bien trop jeune ! Et d'ailleurs, comment une telle chose a pu arriver ?

-Quelqu'un a dû lancer un puissant sortilège de Confusion sur la Coupe pour présenter Potter comme le candidat d'une quatrième école, répondit Maugrey. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais en tout cas pas pour lui faire plaisir.

-Cette explication semble plausible…

-Mon ancien travail m'a bien appris à me mettre dans la tête d'un mage noir.

Il donnait l'impression de se répéter, comme s'il avait déjà dû se justifier quelques instants plus tôt. Elisa souhaita la bonne nuit à ses collègues et tous se séparèrent. Elle eut cependant du mal à dormir ce soir-là. D'après la directrice adjointe, Potter et ses amis avaient le don de s'attirer des ennuis chaque année, mettant même leurs vies en danger. Mais là, le jeune garçon y était envoyé sur ordre des organisateurs, et même Dumbledore semblait dépassé.

Le mercredi matin, Elisa dut boire trois tasses de thé pour se réveiller. Son premier cours avec les Septième année se passa relativement bien. Cédric semblait bien prendre le fait d'être champion de Poudlard et de partager sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. L'heure suivante, en revanche, eut lieu avec les Quatrième année, Gryffondor et Serpentard mélangés. Et là, l'enseignante dut s'interrompre, furieuse :

-Je veux bien croire que vous soyez encore marqués par les évènements d'hier et que vous n'y compreniez rien du tout. En revanche, je ne tolérerai pas que le Tournoi empiète sur mon cours, ni que celui-ci soit le théâtre de harcèlement scolaire. Si je revois une boulette de papier atterrir sur qui que ce soit, son lanceur écopera d'une retenue.

Malefoy rangea un énième exemplaire de l'objet incriminé destiné à Harry, peu désireux de voir son professeur mettre ses menaces à exécution. A sa connaissance, un seul élève avait subi la fameuse punition de Schwarz, et il n'avait pas envie de recommencer. L'enseignante lui aurait fait recopier toute une section d'un recueil de poèmes le plus vite possible. Chaque poème devait être réécrit lisiblement en cinq minutes. Si le temps imparti était écoulé avant la fin ou les mots méconnaissables, l'encre s'effaçait et il fallait recommencer. Tout ça pendant deux heures. Sur une vingtaine de poèmes (la plupart du temps, des sonnets), l'élève n'avait pu en écrire que sept. Schwarz lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il récidivait, elle renouvèlerait la punition autant de fois que nécessaires jusqu'à ce que tout le recueil soit recopié.

-En attendant, j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard par boulette de papier, ce qui fait, voyons… Trois… Quatre… Oui, vingt points en moins.

Il y eut quelques exclamations indignées parmi les Vert et Argent, mais lorsqu'Elisa réclama le silence, tout le monde se tut. Ceux qui la croyaient en manque d'autorité par sa jeunesse comprirent leur erreur : elle pouvait être effrayante parfois. Lorsqu'enfin la cloche indiqua la fin du cours, la jeune femme attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et pousser un soupir de lassitude. Elle repensa à la théorie de Maugrey quant à la participation de Potter au Tournoi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait motiver un tel acte ?

Pendant ses études, Elisa avait assisté à de nombreux cours sur les complots, les tricheries et intrigues en tous genres. Ses enseignants avaient lourdement insisté auprès des élèves sur le fait que leurs adversaires/ennemis feraient n'importe quoi pour leur nuire, même s'il fallait plusieurs étapes pour atteindre l'objectif visé. Faire concourir un deuxième élève donnait plus de chances à Poudlard, mais en même temps entachait la réputation de l'école, soit en faisant accuser Dumbledore de duperie, soit en pointant l'inefficacité des sortilèges du directeur et les dispositifs insuffisants pour la sécurité des étudiants. Potter pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment durant les épreuves, ou au contraire accéder à une gloire éternelle. Quelque chose se tramait, à moins que la paranoïa de Maugrey n'ait fini par contaminer l'enseignante en littérature.

Un autre défi attendait Potter : les retombées dans la presse. Depuis l'interview après la désignation des champions, la journaliste Rita Skeeter noircissait des pages d'inepties dont le jeune garçon était le sujet.

-C'est donc comme ça que s'exerce la liberté de la presse ici ?

-De quoi ?

C'était pendant le petit déjeuner quelques jours avant la première tâche. Elisa avait abandonné son croissant pour lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , et était tombée sur le titre racoleur de la reporter aux boucles peroxydées. En jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, Charity comprit ce qui froissait cette dernière.

-Tu sais, ce genre de détail intéresse beaucoup les gens.

-Mais enfin, vous avez un luxe qui n'est pas donné à n'importe qui dans le monde, il y a des pays où l'on mourrait pour pouvoir dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur, mais ceux qui en ont la possibilité s'en servent pour répandre des cochonneries diffamatoires sur un gosse qui n'a rien demandé à personne !

-C'est la liberté, ma chérie. Les journalistes partent du principe que les gens ont le droit de savoir, et surtout l'obligation de connaître jusqu'au moindre détail sordide de la vie privée des personnalités.

-Mais enfin, on ne parle pas d'un candidat au poste de Premier Ministre qui aurait cambriolé Gringotts ou violé tout le personnel de Sainte Mangouste ! Excuse-moi, mais c'est encore une subtilité qui m'échappe. Avoir obtenu la nationalité anglaise ne me permet pas de tout comprendre dans votre culture.

-Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin ?

-Possible, mais ça m'a rendue lucide.

Charity poussa un soupir mi-fatigué, mi-attendri. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de raisonner Elisa dans un moment pareil. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre en partie son point de vue : pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu sous une dictature collaborative entre sorciers et moldus pendant les dix-huit premières années de sa vie, la liberté en générale et celle de la presse en particulier était un concept qui alimentait de nombreux espoirs. Il était possible, grâce à ce droit sacré, d'être informé des réels problèmes du monde, de se forger une opinion personnelle, de faire des choix en conséquences, d'être responsable de soi-même. Alors voir ce don précieux gâché par des personnes comme Rita Skeeter, qui noyaient les gens sous des articles mensongers et vides de sens en détournant l'attention des réels questions de l'actualité, ça avait de quoi énerver un minimum. Même si Elisa exagérait un peu dans ses propos. Si on oubliait les sombres évènements des années 1970, Charity avait connu cette liberté toute sa vie, alors ce côté sombre du journalisme lui était familier. C'était tellement naturel qu'elle n'y faisait même plus attention, bien qu'elle soit d'accord sur le fait que Potter ne méritait pas un tel harcèlement, surtout qu'un peu plus tôt, des articles élogieux avaient été écrits à son sujet.

-Quel gâchis ! se contenta de conclure Elisa.

La jeune femme replia son journal et termina son croissant avant de vider sa tasse de thé. Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, elle salua Charity et partit se préparer pour son prochain cours. Ce matin-là, elle commençait avec les Troisième année de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Parmi eux se trouvait une jeune fille étrange du nom de Luna Lovegood. Malgré son air rêveur, elle faisait des remarques pertinentes sur les textes étudiés, et proposait des pistes d'analyse qui parfois poussaient Elisa à remettre en question ses propres opinions. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas forcer un texte, donner tout et n'importe quoi (surtout n'importe quoi) comme sens, mais les propositions de la jeune Serdaigle ne manquaient pas d'intérêt, d'originalité ni de piquant. Luna était une de ces élèves dont Elisa se souviendrait en prenant sa retraite, elle en était certaine.

Le 24 novembre eut lieu la première tâche. Assise dans la tribune des professeurs, Elisa observait avec inquiétude les champions affronter leurs dragons pour s'emparer de l'œuf doré. Si elle applaudit la performance de Diggory, elle se rongea les sangs pour Potter. C'est lorsqu'il parvint à s'emparer de l'œuf qu'elle s'autorisa à respirer. Il avait réussi. La jeune femme et Charity tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, soulagées. Le Gryffondor, avec le nombre de points accordé par les juges, fut premier ex aequo avec Krum.

 **Que les choses soient claires : même s'il y quelques opinions que je partage avec mon personnage, celles-ci seront souvent modifiées pour coller avec son caractère et son histoire personnelle. Ses réactions sont parfois extrêmes (cf. l'article de Skeeter), mais ça ne veut pas dire que de mon côté je fais des feux de joie avec des magazines people !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les habituelles déclarations : l'univers ne m'appartient pas, l'Histoire non plus, mais une grosse part du monde sorcier de Russie et d'Allemagne vient de moi.**

 **Pour les besoins de l'histoire, le professeur d'Etude des Runes change de sexe : Bathsheba Babbling devient Baldric Babbling.**

 **ATTENTION : ce chapitre comporte une scène choquante, le rating M n'est pas là pour décorer, alors si vous êtes sensibles, ne lisez pas le passage entre les lignes de «OoOoOoOoO». Vous êtes prévenus. En fait, gardez tout simplement à l'esprit que dès qu'il y a un flashback, sauf exceptions, ça annonce quelque chose de mauvais.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Elisa Karenina**

C'est vers la mi-décembre qu'Elisa se vit rappeler un détail important : le bal de Noël. Et c'est de la plus curieuse des façons que l'évènement futur lui revint en mémoire. En effet, ce jour-là, elle se promenait le long du lac lorsqu'elle aperçut Karkaroff observant l'étendue d'eau d'un air songeur. Elle n'avait que très peu parlé avec le directeur de Durmstrang depuis le soir d'Halloween, la plupart du temps pour le saluer et échanger des banalités avant de reprendre son chemin.

-Professeur Karkaroff, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement le menton.

-Madame. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet. Il s'est arrêté de neiger, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à recommencer.

-Ça rappelle le pays. Au fait, je me rends compte que vous connaissez mon identité complète, ce dont peu de personnes en-dehors de mes élève ne peuvent se vanter ici, mais moi, je ne sais rien de vous, alors que nous nous croisons tous les jours.

«Il se fout de moi, s'interrogea mentalement la jeune femme. Pourquoi il s'intéresse à ça maintenant ?» L'enseignante fit néanmoins bonne figure et répondit.

-Je m'appelle Elisa Schwarz.

-Vous êtes allemande ?

-En effet. Ou plutôt, je l'étais.

-Et vous parlez russe presque sans accent…

-Nous étions obligés de l'apprendre, malgré les sortilèges de traduction. Attendez, comment ça, «presque» ?

-Vos «r» sont encore un peu durs.

-Et pourtant, l'accent bavarois roule les «r», mais pas assez, on dirait.

-Vous êtes au courant pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et ?

-Mademoiselle Schwarz, accepterez-vous de venir avec moi en tant que cavalière ?

OoOoOoOoO

 _Académie d'Alydvoriets, octobre 1986_

Reinold Tischer était un gentil garçon, ça, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Agé de quinze ans, il était doué en magie, travailleur et intelligent. Même son allure criait le jeune homme policé et calme : grand, mince, les cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés, de grands yeux gris cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Son uniforme était toujours impeccable. Pour les enseignants, il était une bénédiction. Pour ses amis, un rayon de soleil. Pour les brutes, une victime idéale. Ce dimanche fut de loin le pire jour de sa vie.

Le jeune homme avait pour habitude de se rendre à la bibliothèque après les cours, et tous les soirs pendant le week-end. La plupart du temps, ses amis étaient avec lui, mais ce jour-là, ils avaient soit un devoir surveillé, soit une retenue. Lorsqu'il sortit de la bibliothèque, le couvre-feu était proche. Furieux de s'être laissé distraire de la course du temps, il se précipita dans les couloirs, mais n'atteignit pas les dortoirs : avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il fut plaqué au sol par plusieurs personnes qui le bâillonnèrent par un sort et lui bandèrent les yeux, avant de lui attacher les mains et de le jeter sans ménagement dans une cabine de toilettes. La lunette de céramique froide heurta brutalement sa colonne vertébrale.

-Enlève-lui sa veste et sa chemise, ordonna un garçon.

Un autre s'exécuta puis lui remit ses liens, et Reinold se retrouva torse nu devant un groupe d'élèves qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. L'un d'eux s'agenouilla devant lui et lui colla deux gifles qui le firent chanceler. Il le souleva en suite sans ménagement et plongea sa tête dans la cuvette. L'eau froide s'infiltra dans sa gorge et ses poumons. On le tira par les cheveux, et il put de nouveau respirer. Le supplice recommença deux fois. Il sentit alors une terrible douleur dans son dos. Ne pouvant crier à cause du sortilège, il supporta en silence la déchirure de sa chair. Il recevait des coups de ceinture si forts qu'il crut que tous ses vertèbres allaient y passer. Mais la suite fut encore pire : un élève creusa avec un sortilège des lignes profondes dans son dos. Il ne pouvait le voir, ni même le reconnaître à cause de la douleur, mais le symbole n'était autre que la marque de Grindelwald : le triangle dans lequel se trouvait un cercle barré à la verticale d'un trait reliant l'angle du haut et le côté opposé. Le jeune homme eut tellement mal qu'il vomit. La moitié de la substance nauséabonde coula sur les bords et le sol.

-Tu es répugnant, Tischer, déclara avec dégoût l'un de ses tortionnaires.

Indifférent aux pleurs de sa victime et sous les rires de ses complices, il prit du papier toilette pour nettoyer le vomi qui dégoulinait et le fourra dans la bouche du jeune homme. Puis ils le ligotèrent complètement après lui avoir enlevé son pantalon et jeté ses vêtements dans la poubelle à côté des lavabos, vêtements qui se retrouvèrent arrosés d'urine. Reinold se retrouva assis sur la cuvette, en caleçon, ses lunettes enfoncées dans sa peau à cause du bandeau, enfermé dans la cabine par un sortilège.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'un élève sortant d'un devoir le trouva et partit chercher de l'aide. Une fois à l'infirmerie, ses amis vinrent le voir. Lev était furieux, Anka tellement choquée qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, et Elisa en larmes. Pendant ce temps, le directeur laissait éclater son indignation. Dans son bureau, il avait convoqué tous les professeurs et surveillants.

-Un tel comportement est intolérable ! J'exige que les coupables soient retrouvés et punis comme ils le méritent avant la visite du Ministre de la Magie, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les personnes présentes opinèrent. Ils avaient à peine deux semaines pour régler cette affaire qui ne devait certainement pas être ébruitée, au risque d'entacher la réputation de l'école.

OoOoOoOoO

Il ne restait que trois jours avant le bal de Noël. La plupart des élèves étaient intenables, et la gestion de la décoration, de la musique et du repas avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux. Le soir du Solstice d'hiver, Charity entra dans la salle des professeurs avec un sourire joyeux et s'assit à la même table qu'Elisa qui corrigeait quelques copies. Cette dernière avait l'habitude de s'y rendre même pendant les vacances, le calme et la fonction principale de cette pièce l'aidant mieux à travailler que dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque.

-Toi, tu brûles d'envie de me dire quelque chose, devina la littéraire.

-Si tu savais ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le même âge que nos élèves, mais c'est tellement amusant !

-Quoi donc ?

-Baldric m'a invitée pour le bal.

-Ah oui ? C'est génial, ça !

-Oui. J'ignorais que les professeurs étaient tenus de faire comme les élèves.

-Normalement, non, c'est le soir-même qu'on choisit avec qui on danse. Mais rien n'empêche d'inviter quelqu'un.

-Jolie comme tu es, il n'y en a pas un qui a souhaité te garder pour lui tout seul ?

-Tu me fais rire quand tu te comportes comme une collégienne. Si, quelqu'un m'a invitée.

-Ah bon ? Qui ? Je veux savoir.

-Karkaroff.

-Hein ?

Alors là, si elle s'était attendue à une telle réponse ! Elle aurait pensé que le cavalier de son amie était un élève de Septième année particulièrement audacieux, ou l'un de ceux des délégations étrangères, ce qui aurait été moins bizarre, ou encore l'un des professeurs de Poudlard. Mais Karkaroff ? Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Oui.

-Oh, la vache ! Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi non plus ?

-Non.

Le jour J arriva enfin. Elisa mit un certain temps à se préparer, n'étant pas habituée à porter des robes de bal, mais elle fut à l'heure, à son plus grand soulagement. La jeune femme était resplendissante dans une robe bleu azur marquée à la taille, au col en V évasé et au jupon bouffant recouvert d'un voile transparent brodé de roses d'argent. Elle portait un court collier de perles à deux rangs et ses boucles étaient attachées en un chignon bas sophistiqué duquel s'échappaient quelques anglaises.

-Tu es magnifique, lui glissa Charity à l'oreille pendant que les professeurs s'attablaient. Une vraie princesse. Non, une vraie Tsarine…

Elisa eut du mal à ne pas rougir de ce compliment chargé de certains sous-entendus. Charity elle-même était très belle dans sa robe vert d'eau, ses cheveux blonds tombant en ondulations dans son dos.

Sur les nombreuses tables, devant chaque assiette, se trouvait un menu. Dumbledore montra à tous le principe du repas : il suffisait de dire tout haut le plat qui faisait envie, et celui-ci apparaissait dans l'assiette. Elisa commanda un pavé de saumon tout juste grillé sur les arrêtes (dans le sens géométrique du terme) et relevé d'une cuiller d'huile de sésame, du riz à la cannelle et quelques morceaux de carotte.

Les champions mangeaient à la même table que les juges du Tournoi, aussi lorsque Krum décrivait Durmstrang à Hermione, Karkaroff se sentit obligé de mettre les holàs :

-Allons, allons, Viktor ! N'en dites pas plus, sinon votre charmante amie n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver !

-Igor, pourquoi tout ce secret ? intervint Dumbledore. On aurait presque l'impression que vous ne voulez pas recevoir de visiteurs.

-Vous savez, Dumbledore, répondit Karkaroff avec un sourire malsain, nous tenons tous à protéger notre domaine. N'avons-nous pas le désir de garder jalousement les lieux du savoir qui nous ont été confiés ? N'avons-nous pas raison de tirer fierté d'être les seuls à connaître les secrets de nos écoles, et raison aussi de vouloir les préserver ?

La table des autres professeurs était à portée de voix si l'on faisait bien attention. Elisa, qui était assez proche des deux directeurs, entendit la réplique de celui de Durmstrang. «C'est sûr que si Alydvoriets n'avait pas eu cette politique, songea amèrement la littéraire, les élèves auraient vite cessé leurs pratiques dignes du KGB à Loubianka…». Dumbledore répondit amicalement à son homologue russe :

-Oh, je n'aurais jamais la prétention d'affirmer que je connais tous les secrets de Poudlard, Igor. Pas plus tard que ce matin, par exemple, je me suis trompé de chemin en allant aux toilettes et je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce aux proportions admirables que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Or, savez-vous ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce ? Une magnifique collection de pots de chambre ! Et, quand j'y suis retourné pour l'examiner de plus près, je me suis aperçu que la pièce avait disparu. Mais j'essayerai quand même de la retrouver. Il est possible qu'on ne puisse y accéder qu'à cinq heures et demie du matin. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle n'apparaît que lorsque la lune est à son premier quartier - ou encore lorsque celui qui la cherche a la vessie particulièrement pleine.

Elisa se retint de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses collègues. Dumbledore était vraiment le sorcier le plus déjanté qu'elle ait rencontré. Une fois le repas terminé, les quatre champions ouvrirent le bal. Karkaroff se leva et rejoignit la littéraire, tendant la main dans sa direction.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié, Madame.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, répondit-elle en se levant et prenant la main de son partenaire qui la guida sur la piste de danse.

Les autres professeurs, hormis Charity, ouvrirent des yeux ronds en entendant ce curieux échange. Mais ils oublièrent vite, les couples se formant pour la première danse, rejoignant les élèves qui bougeaient au rythme de la chanson des Bizarr' Sisters.

C'est lorsqu'elle commença à danser qu'elle se sentit comme une vraie princesse. Elle ne connaissait que la théorie, aussi fut-elle soulagée de constater que son cavalier savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle comprenait Cendrillon, Emma Bovary, Anna Karénine, Marie-Antoinette… Lorsque Karkaroff la prit par la taille pour la soulever, elle eut l'impression de rester suspendue dans les airs, comme les grands oiseaux qui prennent leur envol pour la première fois. L'enchantement fut de courte durée. Karkaroff s'excusa auprès d'elle une fois la première chanson terminée, et s'en alla. Elisa fronça le nez devant sa muflerie. Elle but un grand verre de vin blanc et s'attendait à rester assise une fois la boisson ingurgitée lorsqu'un jeune homme roux d'à peine vingt ans au regard suffisant derrière ses grosses lunettes vint l'aborder :

-Bonsoir, Madame. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Il avait le ton pompeux, mais il s'efforçait d'être aimable. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui était qu'il remplaçait Bartemius Croupton. Elisa n'eut pas le cœur de le renvoyer balader et accepta. Il n'était pas très mauvais danseur, mais un peu rigide dans sa posture. Il l'abandonna au bout de deux chansons, déclarant avoir quelque chose à dire à l'un de ses frères.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? se demanda Elisa à voix basse en voyant son jeune partenaire discuter avec un Ron Weasley à l'expression particulièrement sombre.

-Tout va bien, Elsie ? Où est Karkaroff ?

Charity et Baldric la rejoignirent. Si le professeur de Runes semblait à peine curieux, sa partenaire avait l'air inquiet.

-Il m'a lâchée, répondit l'abandonnée avant de boire une chope entière de Bièraubeurre.

Charity ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amie de boire comme ça. Celle-ci reposa la chope maintenant vide et en proposa à ses collègues, avant de s'en resservir une.

-Joyeux Noël, déclara Baldric en levant sa boisson.

-Joyeux Noël, répéta Charity

- _Fröhliche Weihnachten_ , conclut Elisa, vidant sa chope d'un trait.

-D'accord, Elsie, là, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, répliqua Charity.

-Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

-Tu n'as jamais parlé allemand, sauf pour ne pas être comprise par les collègues. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es ivre, mais tu t'en approches. Evite de boire de l'alcool après ça, s'il te plaît.

- _Jawohl, Mutti._

-Tu le fais exprès.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai bu qu'une seule chope, je l'ai juste remplie deux ou trois fois.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire, même Charity. Baldric s'interrompit en regardant vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les deux femmes, se demandant ce qui se passait, se retournèrent et virent Karkaroff avancer vers leur trio. Une lueur d'angoisse brillait dans ses yeux glacés, avant d'être masquée par un sourire contrit.

-Veuillez excuser ma brusquerie de tout à l'heure, déclara-t-il à Elisa. J'espère ne pas vous avoir blessée. Puis-je vous inviter une nouvelle fois pour me faire pardonner ?

«Quel beau parleur, songea Elisa. S'il pense que je suis dupe, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil». Elle accepta néanmoins, et tous deux retournèrent sur la piste. Il restait un quart d'heure avant la fin lorsqu'Elisa déclara être fatiguée et vouloir s'en aller. Se maudissant mentalement pour sa faible résistance à l'alcool, elle accepta distraitement d'être raccompagnée jusqu'en haut de l'escalier principal par son partenaire. Ils croisèrent quelques couples assis sur les premières marches, puis arrivés en haut, ils étaient seuls.

-Bonne nuit, professeur Karkaroff.

-Etes-vous toujours aussi formels, en Allemagne ?

-Excusez-moi ? Comment auriez-vous souhaité que je vous le dise ?

Sans plus attendre, le directeur de Durmstrang l'embrassa. Elisa ne sut comment réagir, ne s'étant absolument pas doutée d'une telle audace de sa part. Karkaroff y mit fin au bout de quelques secondes, souhaitant la bonne nuit à la littéraire avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits et son chemin vers sa chambre, Elisa se jura de ne pas raconter cet épisode à Charity avant plusieurs jours, histoire que l'étonnement passe. Mais pour le moment, elle avait surtout envie de dormir.

 **Non, rassurez-vous, Karkaroff n'est pas OOC complètement fou amoureux d'Elisa après un coup de foudre, une histoire d'âmes sœurs et de je t'aime pour toujours. Rien de tout ça. Mais vous verrez bien. D'ailleurs, la «lueur d'angoisse» que remarque Elisa n'a rien à voir avec elle, c'est juste un vestige de sa conversation avec Rogue.**

 **Alors, maintenant, pourquoi avoir mis un tel flashback dans un chapitre consacré au bal de Noël ? Tout simplement pour le décalage, le choc. Celui-là contient d'ailleurs une référence cinématographique. Si vous la trouvez, dites-le par review et la suite n'arrivera pas avec trois mois d'intervalles (j'ai une excuse, mes études sont très prenantes). Il y aura d'autres flashbacks, de façon totalement aléatoire, et pas forcément sur l'enfance d'Elisa.**


End file.
